<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔏𝔞𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔊𝔲𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔦𝔞𝔫𝔰 by Lonk_TheDestroyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277663">𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔏𝔞𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔊𝔲𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔦𝔞𝔫𝔰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonk_TheDestroyer/pseuds/Lonk_TheDestroyer'>Lonk_TheDestroyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Calamity 66 Saga's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Fan-fiction, Language, Mid-evil Weapons, Other, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonk_TheDestroyer/pseuds/Lonk_TheDestroyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Calamity just happened. Before Link was almost killed by the other Guardians a small squad of rebel Guardians. (This small Squad, known as Valor, consisted of Rejects in the eyes of King Hyrule. Some as small as children some deaf, others Taller than the Gerudo, a few as good as swimmers as the Zora's.) Saved them, now they must reclaim the Divine Beasts, Find the Fifth Devine Beast, and Destroy Calamity Ganon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brothers - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Multi-Species - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Calamity 66 Saga's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah hey, This is only in the development and thinking stage, but I want to write this. If ya'll have any ideas comment. I'll respond. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>-Lonk_TheDestroyer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summary of book.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This book will be mostly focused on a few Guardians.</p><p>Names of Guardians</p><p>           *Commander Blueberry<br/>
*Captain Dead<br/>
*First Lutinent Dusty<br/>
*Second Lutinent Fish<br/>
*Private First class Tip<br/>
*Specialist Scream<br/>
*Armor Wott<br/>
*Tip Jr, Tips adopted Zora, son</p><p>*(Kinda forgot to add this one) Scout Private Dime.</p><p>Names of Clone Wars characters I brought in:</p><p>          *Captain Rex<br/>
*Commander Wolfe<br/>
*Commander Fox<br/>
*Commander Cody<br/>
*Commander Gree<br/>
*Jedi Council Members, and Anikan/Ahsoka</p><p>Clone OCs I have permission to include, @MOONWATCHER404:</p><p>         *Tiger<br/>
*Cheetah<br/>
*Leopard<br/>
*Panther<br/>
*Lynx<br/>
*Ocelot(maybe)</p><p>Legend Of Zelda Breath of The Wild, Pre calamity characters.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy! The first chapter should come out in the next few weeks!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valor is introduced as well as the Panthera squad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short and a setup for the next 5 chapters. Panthera squad is not the canon name for Moonwatcher404's OCS. It was just the one I liked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"COMMANDER BLUEBERRY!" Yelled King Hyrule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, your highness?" Blueberry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your squad of rejects needs to get out of this castle. Go to Commander Fox and get your assignments now." Hyrule commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, your great," Blueberry replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blueberry hated being called a reject. He was still a guardian after all. Just because he was five foot flat doesn't mean he can't protect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least I have</span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> Valor</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Blueberry thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valor was his squad. Put together by Hyrule himself, the squad of differents was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh, how I can't wait to get back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Blueberry thought again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> *-*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead was pacing. Blue left hours ago. Wott and Scream were fighting over food again. Tip and Fish were teaching Tip jr how to swim. Dusty was standing on his shoulders and Dime was being Dime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dead looked over the camp. Seeing the chaos Wott and Scream brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit. SCREAM! WOTT! Clean up your mess." Dead yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye aye, Captain." Scream jested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You best believe I'm your captain. Clean that stuff up." Dead retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked away he asked Dusty why it was so difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dead. Blueberry doesn't mess around he slaps'em if they're doing that." Dusty answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I slapped Scream his other ear would go deaf." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or make his other ear work," Dusty said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe that both would work." Said a newly returning Blueberry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue, welcome back. Wott and Scream are fighting everything else is fine." Dead reported.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course they are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                    *-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As this laughable group was doing their thing another squad under the direction of </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Panther </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>of </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Panthera Squad.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> A small squad consisting of six members, Panther, Tiger, Cheetah, Lynx, Leopard, and Ocelot. Was returning from a scouting mission with Captain Rex, to find the elusive </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Fifth Devine Beast</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain, could we check any place else?" Panter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Panther. Hyrule summoned use. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Valor</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> is getting split up." Rex responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT! That can't be right! They work together better than most!" Tiger butted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try and keep them together as much as I can." Rex assured, "Panther will help with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I can't keep Fox and Wolfe under control myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Aye Aye captain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well. Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Panther thought. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I get to be there for the squad disbandment.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                 *-*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dead was gathering up the last of the camp and putting it on the horses. Blueberry told them about his meeting with King Hyrule. How they were going to be sent to different parts of Hyrule. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Valor</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> will always be a squad, but it will not be whole until after the Calamity. As the giant Guardian put the last of the equipment on the horses they left. Dead was basically a horse himself, as he had to carry Wott.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their old camp wasn't too far away from the road Panther and Rex were on. The pair watched as the strange squad entered the road and went to their separation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, how is he carrying that?" Panther asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, he does stuff like that a lot," Rex answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, his best accomplishment is beating a Hinox in a fistfight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, that's normal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on I know a short-cut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They galloped across the field entering the horse range. Wolfe, Cody, Gree, and Fox were there already. Moments after Rex and Panther's arrival Commander Blueberry and his squad </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Valor</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> reached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders were waiting, standing in a line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Commander Blueberry. Your squad, under the order of king Hyrule, will be disbanded and sent to different parts of Hyrule and surrounding nations. Those nations being the Gerudo, Goron, Zora, Rito, and Sheikah. You will flow between Hyrule castle and the Sheikah settlements." Said a scared Wolfe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," Blueberry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox began taking over, "Heavy armor Wott you will travel to Goron City and work under Daruk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Commander," Wott said walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fish and Tip. You will go to Zora's domain." Gree said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, sir," Fish and Tip said. Picking up Tip Jr they also left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain Dead, Scream, you two will go to Rito Village. Dead you will be the same rank as Champion Rivali. Scream you will be the same rank as the Chief of the Rito. As the only two Guardians north stay close to the settlement." Cody said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, one request. Dime should go with Wott to Goron City as Wott has some issues that involve food and energy." Dead said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine Private Dime go there as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okee Dokee Artichoke." Dime said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dusty. You will accompany me and </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Panthera</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Squad to Gerudo Town. We are escorting Urbossa, not that she needs it." Rex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha' Rex," Dusty said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly divided squad left each other. Hoping for the calamity to end. Wanting to be together once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will not be the average chapter size. They will be bigger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hebra's Hero's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scream and Dead meet Revali and save Revali. A major battle ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scream and Dead sent to the province of Hebra and arrived the day of The Calamity. Hours before it happened Champion Rivali returned and addressed their arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Revali began, "You're the Guardians sent to help </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <span>ME</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
  <span>? Hmm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it, bird boy," Dead said not amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" Revali asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you prefer bitch boy? I don't care if you're a Champion. I'm a Guardian. I'm a captain, I match rank." Dead said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I didn't expect this from one of these puny Guardians.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Revali thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No matter, they will defend the village while I am in </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Vah Medoh</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Captain I am going to run training in my divine beast. Please protect the village." Revali sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye aye, Bird boy." Dead responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali flew up to </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Medoh</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> and started the weapons test. Dead and Scream watched from the ground. Dead was pissed at Revali. The Rito was a stuck-up prick who thought he should wield Link's fancy sword. Sighing, Dead and Scream went to check up on the Rito Warriors. As they did so a dark feeling filled Deads stomach. Something was going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later a Dragon appeared above Hyrule castle and </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Vah Medoh </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>stopped and started to hover in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit." Dead whispered pointing at a Rito he said, "Get me up there now. Revali is in danger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain." The Warrior said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                               *-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali was attacked by a beast so disgusting it looked good. It shot cannonball after cannonball. It sent tornados at him. Suddenly it stopped. He looked up from his hiding spot and saw the huge Guardian in front of the scourge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This is a bad idea. I have a shield and a sword and nothing else.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dead thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast lurched back screeching. It sent a whirlwind at him. He let it hit his shield then ran at the thing. Thrusting his sword into the glowing red goo the creature screeched again. Revali got up and started to shoot the thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dead swung his sword at the beast, sending goo all over. As the scourge fell "Lifelessly" to the ground a horn sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The village is getting attacked," Rivali yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Dead said as he jumped out of the divine beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to fall and saw the giant army of monsters that formed outside the village. The monsters saw him as he fell and started to shoot him. The Archers shot arrow after arrow missing or getting deflected by a shield. he was seconds from the ground when Revali came close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you plan to survive the fall, Captain?" Revali asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a reason I'm named Dead," Dead said as he hit the ground sending a shockwave through the monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he's dead." Said a lucky monster recovering from the shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my name bitch." Dead said standing up and drawing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edge of Duality. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran at the mass slicing Bokogoblins in half. Moblins attacked him spears thrusting at him. The giant gracefully dodged the spears ramming his shield into the closest foe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali started to shoot the monsters and called for the rest of the Rito to fight. They charged and the battle began. Scream matched Revali's accuracy but not his speed, as he sent volley after volley into the monsters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stench of death covered the battlefield already. Bokogoblins stopped trying to attack Dead as he could kill them before they came close. The stream of Moblins started to stop as a small amount of Lynels started to attack. Dead refused to let the beasts coral him. He ran at the one facing him. Raising his shield the parry an Axe stroke he slid under the Lynel cutting its underbelly open. He got up and turned just in time to deflect a giant sword swing. An arrow entered the opposing Lynel as Scream appeared on a small ridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali located the two Guardians and landed next to the Archer one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Archer he survived that huge fall," Revali said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Scream and could you speak up I'm deaf in one ear." Scream said tugging his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Scream," Revali said louder, "He survived a fall from </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Vah Medoh </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>I did not expect it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why he's named Dead. He's 'died' like once every day for the past century. He's also huge. Enemies can never take him down until they do that is." Scream remarked proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we start to shoot again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. Aim for those Dead isn't fighting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started to shoot arrows into the mass of monsters. Dead was doing very athletic death strikes, sticking with sliding or rolling under the Lynels. Hours of death and fighting passed when a Hinox appeared running at Dead. Sheathing his sword and putting his shield on his back ran at the monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They collided and started to fight. Even though the Guardian was taller than most Gerudo the Hinox stood eight feet taller than him. Dead used the Hinox's massiveness to his advantage. Moving fast and dodging, striking the weak spots it had the retreating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It roared as Dead tackled it to the ground. Drawing his Sword again he stabbed the Hinox in the throat. Cutting the head off in a strange and violent way. The monsters seeing that the Guardian took their Hinox down retreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was shit," Dead said out loud.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two things I just now realized I spelled Revali wrong in my tags and this chapter is coming out late, I had somethings to take care of in my local mountains. The powder sucks this year.<br/>.</p><p>Hello, those who thought my idea was a good time investment this will be the average chapter size for the next four chapters but come chapter six they'll start to get bigger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Protectors Of Akkala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fish Tip and Tip Jr reach Zora's domain and a quick attack protects them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"No Jr, don't eat that." Tip urged running to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh no here we go,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tip thought "Well it's poisonous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whats poisniousoussous?" Tip Jr asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poisonous buddy, it means that it isn't good for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did Uncle Fish eat it then?" Asked the small Zora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's special, I can eat it too, you can't because you are a Zora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a Zora?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my GOODNESS Tip. Ok Jr, look in the river. You see yourself right?" Fish asked and exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a Zora. They look like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Papa doesn't look like that," Jr said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU-" Fish was yelling but Papa Tip intervened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you're not ten thousand and ten. I'm really old remember." Tip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. You look younger Papa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, buddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept on their journey to </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Zora's domain</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> and the rest of </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Akkala</span>
  </strong>
  <span>. As they traveled Tip Jr got more inquisitive and bombarded the two thousand-year-olds with questions. Questions ranging from </span>
  <em>
    <span>'How are baby's made?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Can you smell color?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>The answers ranging from </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I will tell you when your older' </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>'If you try hard enough.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tip, Fish, and Tip Jr finally reached Zoras Domain. The Luminous Stone walls and metal accents built into the pillars. Extravagant arches looming over the bridges and paths of the city. Buildings sprawled along the base of the lake and a castle elevated above it all. Zora guards greeted them at the west most bridge leading to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Halt." Said a guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your business?" Said the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we were the Guardians sent to help Champion Mipha protect the region." Fish said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Da-Daddy and Uncle need talk wif K-ki-k-king?" Tip Jr stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buddy you need to work on your pronunciation, But yes that is what we need to do." Tip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please follow me to the throne room then." The guard said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path to the room was even more beautiful than the rest of the city. Views of </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Vah Ruta </span>
  </strong>
  <span>all across the bridge. A fountain in front of the stairs and a young red Zora running around. Tip Jr ran to play with him against the Guard's wishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked up the stairs and were greeted by Champion Mipha and her Father. King Dorephan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Zora's Domain," Mipha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good to finally be here." Fish responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guardians! Please with haste, go with my Daughter to her Devine beast and defend her." The king said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fish will but I'm staying here to protect the bulk of the Zora." Tip said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish and Mipha reached the bottom of a waterfall minutes after they left the throne room. The falls were huge and lead to a massive reservoir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need me to bring you up?" Mipha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I can get up myself." Fish responded as he dove into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you certain? I wouldn't want you to drown." Mipha said concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all respect from Hyilia, my name is Fish and I don't need your help up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok meet you up there then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swam up the waterfall with Fish very close behind her. They shot up from the waterfall as Calamity Sixty-Six was beginning to happen. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Vah Ruta </span>
  </strong>
  <span>pointed itself at the two protectors and shot ice bocks at them. Fish drew his Silversword and his Royal Guards shield taking an ice block on full force. The block sent him flying onto land giving the Divine Beast a chance to attack better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha seeing her comrade's weakness threw her trident at the machine. It soared through the air colliding with the eye of the Beast. As it turned to face the new threat Fish dived back into the water. He swam recklessly at it launching himself onto the Devine Beast. Mipha saw this and did the same landing on its head recovering her trident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stormed into the stomach of </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Vah Ruta </span>
  </strong>
  <span>facing a giant glowing-oozing-stench riden-red mass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" Fish yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but, it wasn't there before," Mipha yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get rid of it then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fought the terrible scourge for hours before finally taking it down. The enemy exploded and red goo covered them as Tip was overseeing the evacuation of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went according to plan unlike in any of the other nations. For a change, there was little to no effect on the Zora from the calamity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to say to you many people from different backgrounds all reading my stuff is amazing. I have been trying to get into writing before but I had no place to give it to now people are reading all my books. This one has 80 reads while my most read has 81 and I just can't believe people are enjoying my stuff. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy all this work and all my future ones.</p><p>-Lonk_TheDestroyer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NOT A CHAPTER!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey,</p><p>I'm sorry for the lack of chapters and other content I've been busy with school stuff and sports. I do plan on other chapters but Wott and Dimes chapter just ain't working. Wott is a fat boi who can take lots of hits and Dime is under-developed with what he can do. So I'm going to skip the chapter I was going to call Goron City Saviors and skip to Dusty and Panthera squad. It'll be a while because I am also storyboarding more Star Wars stuff. If you want an idea of what I have planned check out Boofire191's "What if Earth Was in Start Wars?" series on Youtube. Also, prepare for a shameless plug, please read the one thing I was able to write, Pacific Rim: Fallout. Thank you for reading this little letter and again I'm sorry for the lack of tuff, till I write something,</p><p> </p><p>-Lonk_TheDestroyer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>